Albatross
by Queen Peacock
Summary: Ellie is on a vacation and something happens. She gets kidnapped and now the rest of NCIS is looking for her. How will they get her back?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The Italics are from a poem titled "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner " by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

Albatross

_And now the STORM-BLAST came, and he _

_Was tyrannous and strong: _

_He struck with his o' ertaking wings, _

_And chased us south along. _

Eleanor Bishop blew her damp bangs out of her eyes and tried to will the headache away from the knot above her left eyebrow. She suddenly wished she had invited Torres on this vacation, but things were rocky with them right now, and when Ellie won the seven day trip to the island Barbados, she jumped at the chance for peace and sunshine. She took time off and approved it with Gibbs and sent over a text to Torres to tell him that she would see him in 7 days. That was five days ago. The first part of her vacation was a dream, sunbathing, massages and fresh ocean air. Ellie felt rejuvenated and relaxed feeling years of tension leaving her shoulders and breathing easy for the first time. Her guard fell, and that was her first mistake. A tall dark and dangerous man followed her second. Tracked was more like it. So when her shopping excursion yesterday led her to book a day cruise to see dolphins.

She met the ship this morning, and when they offered her freshly squeezed juice, Ellie drank it and soaked up the sun. Soon the boat started to tilt. And then the world turned squirrely and black spots formed in front of her eyes. When She awoke, she was in a wet, smelly room.

"Hello, my sweet" A man with a walrus mustache and beady eyes said with a smarmy voice. He had dark skin and dark malicious eyes.

Being a special agent, Ellie struggled, even managed to grab a piece of glass and scratch her captors face. He just laughed as his fingers grazed the deep cut from his nose to his eye. The butt of a rifle came next, and when Ellie awoke and cuffed to a rusty pipe. A large knot on her forehead and a busted lip were the spoils of her spunky, brave moment. The room shifted, and Ellie knew she was on a ship. She tamped down the fear that arose from her stomach. Her brown eyes watched as the room rolled from the ocean propelling the boat.

A door opened from the left, and the large man came back. His face patched up and he bent down to look at Ellie.

"Hello, my sweet" The man said again. "I'm sorry for the rudeness of the handcuff, but I thought we could have a simple discussion. But since your fight or flight leans more toward a fight. Precautions need to made. Now my name is Fernando Luis, and I need your help. Special Agent Eleanor Bishop."

Ellie's fear bubbled over because this was not a random kidnapping. They knew who she was and what she did for a living.

_About, about, in reel and rout _

_The death-fires danced at night; _

_The water, like a witch's oils, _

_Burnt green, and blue and white. _


	2. Chapter 2

Albatross Chapter 2

Author's note: The poetry at the beginning and end of each chapter are from a poem titled "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

In mist or cloud, on mast or shroud,

It perched for vespers nine;

Whiles all the night, through fog-smoke white,

Glimmered the white Moon-shine.'

The moon shined in the window of Special Agent Nick Torres's kitchen window. The microwave clock shone 2:39. However, the occupant of the apartment was far from sleep. Nick Torres dressed in sweat pants and a grey tee- shirt doing push-ups in the middle of the night. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had only had this feeling three times before. Once the night before September 11, 2011. He awoke and couldn't sleep. Then when Sofia died, again he couldn't sleep. Finally five years ago in deep cover somewhere near Baja California, Nick has awoken late at night again. He got the call 3 hours later; his mother had passed away.

Nick jumped off the floor panting hard and turned on the tv. He watched as the new reported nothing amiss. Nick sent a text off to his sister and Gibbs. Then finally Ellie. He hadn't heard from her except a few shots she took with her phone of the sunset. It looked like she was having fun. Nick missed the spunky blond at work, more than he would like to admit. The feelings of warmth he had felt toward Eleanor Bishop scared him, but he was embracing it. However, mixed with the dread in his stomach made him nauseous. His phone chimed, and he grabbed his phone. Two texts one from Gibbs stating that he had not heard anything from Ellie. Another from his sister yelling at him for waking her up. He sent a quick apology.

Nick decided to shower and go into work.

Nick turned the corner into the bullpen and saw that his boss, Jethro Leroy Gibbs, sitting at his desk.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here this early?" Nick asked as he put his bag near his desk and switched on his computer.

Gibbs wore his reading glasses and glanced at the younger man. "I had a feeling. You haven't heard anything from Bishop?"

Nick held out his phone and responded "Nothing since two days ago. She sent me this picture." He showed Gibbs the picture of the sunset that Ellie sent. Gibbs looked at the image and then showed him the check in the text she sent him.

"Everything's fine. Enjoying the view and a winky face" Gibbs looked at Nick. "Did you have McGee ping her phone."

Nick walked over to his computer and pulled up Bishop's location. "Don't tell Bishop. She would be mad at me for the end of the world. At Nick's tone Gibbs looked at the younger man.

"Okay Torres, I am only going to ask this once? Do you love Bishop" Gibbs asked with some venom in his voice.

Torres without missing a beat "Yes Gibbs, with all my heart." Nick Torres never ran away from a fight. Moreover, if Gibbs were aching for a fight, he wouldn't back down.

Gibbs squared his jaw and squinted at the shorter man. Then he relaxed "Okay. Call McGee, and her hotel. We've got a lost agent to find." Gibbs ordered.

Nick went to his desk and picked up his phone to call in McGee and the hotel. He silently prayed that God would keep Ellie safe until he could rush in and rescue her.

Nor dim nor red, like God's own head,

The glorious Sun uprist:

Then all averred, I had killed the bird

That brought the fog and mist.

'Twas right, said they, such birds to slay,

That bring the fog and mist.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Author's note: The poetry at the beginning and end of each chapter are from a poem titled "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

And now there came both mist and snow,

And it grew wondrous cold:

And ice, mast-high, came floating by,

As green as emerald.

It must be near noon. Eleanor Bishop was supposed to go home today. Her stomach growled the fiftieth time, her swimsuit chafing, and the ache in her shoulders from not being able to move her arms from being the cuffed to the pipe. The boat she was in rolled and so did her stomach.

She blew her bangs out of her eyes.

The door opened, and Fernando Luis entered followed by a woman with a scarf around her head obstructing her facial features except for her striking brown eyes.

"Alight my Sweet. I have an assignment for you. We call it Operation Albatross. I need you to infiltrate this place, and then Viper will take out this target." Fernando Luis slid a picture of Director Leon Vance. "He has been pulling strings in NCIS too long; our group already has a person who will step in and take over. But I need you too do this."

Ellie straightened and turned as much as possible considering that she was unable to use her hands

"And If I refuse?" Ellie glared at Fernando. Wishing she had worn more than a cover-up and bathing suit. She felt very vulnerable.

"Ahh, my sweet. Refusing is not an option. Because if you refuse your family's home will be burned to the ground. Your parents, your brothers, nieces, and nephews, and anyone else who you love. They Wiped off the planet. You say yes. And things stay normal."Fernando challenges with fire and something else lurking under his smile. Ellie shivered.

Fear bubbled up again, and Ellie tamped it down.

"What is my role in this operation?" Ellie asked with a growl.

"My Sweet, you need to open the door. You lead the way as Viper, will then take out Director Vance. And Then you walk free and get to enjoy the rest of your life. A rich woman. And our calling card Anytime we need into NCIS, you are ace in the hole." Fernando sneered at Ellie.

"Since it seems like I have no choice." Ellie sneered at Fernando and the woman named Viper.

"My Sweet, you always have a choice. Think it over. Viper watch Ms. Bishop Fernando crept back out the door.

Viper watched her and Ellie focused on the trying to will away the pain, of the ever present headache that seemed to come from being kidnapped. She was dehydrated and her eyes were blurry. She leaned her head against the rusty cool pipe and wished again the same wish she had been wishing a thousand times. Why didn't she invite Torres on her vacation.

Nick Torres was pacing the bullpen. McGee was watching his friend and suddenly wished he had kissed his children a second time before coming in this morning. Watching his friend pace and Gibbs lost stare on his computer. Something had happened to Bishop. Her hotel had not seen her all day yesterday. She paid for Man sea excursion but never made it. McGee had pinged her phone and said she was at the Marina.

Nick's fingers flew from a fist to an open hand. He wished he had his mother's rosary. Gibbs told him they were waiting on a phone call from upstairs. He growled and slammed his hands down on his desk sending the picture and medal askew.

Gibbs looks up and says "Hey Killer! Try not to kill the merchandise? Breathe. We will find her"

Nick looked at the picture of Ellie on the plasma screen.

"I've got something," McGee shouted.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief, and something meant that they were closing to finding Ellie. Ellie, the sweet, charismatic, calming force that kept him from spinning out of control.

McGee said "This man is Fernando Luis. He is all bad, drug, weapons and murder. He runs this group that has been trying to infiltrate NCIS for years. He was seen in Barbados yesterday. I traced the sea excursion that Bishop paid. And this is Sea Adventures that Fernando Luis owns. See this woman in the hat and glasses." McGee pointed toward the woman on the screen from the Marina camera. A beautiful woman in a cover-up, large sunglasses and bathing suit, and a large sun hat. She didn't look familiar, Nick though recognized her. It was Ellie, and his heart skipped a beat at looking at her. She seemed fine, relaxed and happy. Ellie was dazzling.

Nick turned to McGee, "Do we know where this boat is"

McGee responded "I have it as it went out into the ocean. But then once it gets dark. I lost it, and I think they transferred her to another boat. But we know she is alive."

Nick stares transfixed at the beautiful woman on the screen.

Gibbs said "We know somethings up. Luis is planning something. Keep on Luis. Track his moments. Keep the director protected. Put Bishop on our watch list"

Nick turned around and glared at Gibbs. Said, "What about Bishop?"

Gibbs looked at the younger man and ordered "Get her back Torres. Get her back."

The phone call came, and Gibbs answered keeping his voice low. When he hung up, he grabbed his backpack and told Torres. "Let's go, Killer, let's go get our girl."

Ellie felt something cold against her lips. Freshwater soothed the parched throat and quenched her stomach. She coughed as the water went down and suddenly her need for water caused her to gulp more down.

"Shh, easy, You are severely dehydrated. Small Sips. Eleanor Bishop, breathe easy." The woman called Viper spoke in a soothing tone as she gave her some water. Her brown eyes watched behind a veil. Ellie opened her hazel eyes and looked at the woman in front of her. This woman before Ellie looked confident and deadly. The brown eyes never stayed in place long always moving around the room.

"I have a random question" Ellie choked out "Do I have a black eye. Because my left eye is swollen shut"

"You have what the word for it called "squirrel eyes" Viper responded with a small chuckle is.

"Raccoon eyes" Ellie corrected.

"Yes, that is what's its called" Viper responded.

Ellie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the pipe. She was hoping to succumb to sleep that would lead her to awake from this nightmare.

Viper whispered "Rest easy Eleanor Bishop, and help is on its way"

And a good south wind sprung up behind;

The Albatross did follow,

And every day, for food or play,

Came to the mariner's hollo!


	4. Chapter 4

Albatross Chapter 4

Author's note: The poetry at the beginning and end of each chapter are from a poem titled "TheRime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

The Sun came up upon the left,

Out of the sea came he!

And he shone bright, and on the right

Went down into the sea.

Eleanor Bishop breathed in a breath trying to calm her nerves. She had been silently counting the minutes. Two hours and 14 minutes since Fernando Luis had come back for her response. Her brain spun off into many worst case scenarios. Ellie was terrified that there were no good options. Someone will die, and she would go to jail for the rest of her life. The boat rocked propelling her into the pipe, which caused her to groan. Ellie sucked in another breath trying will the ache. She turned toward her guard. A mysterious woman named Viper.

Ellie watched the mysterious woman and noticed she reminded her of Nick. The brown eyes of her captor never stayed in place once. Her eyes were quickly darting around the room.

Her analysis was interrupted when the door to the left opened. Fernando Luis entered with two men behind.

"Now my sweet. What is the verdict? Will assist us in our masterful brigade." Fernando said in a smarmy accent.

Ellie laughed a hollow laugh and then said in her best agent voice, "Are you crazy? You think I'm going to throw away years of my career so that you can attempt to assimilate my friend. So that you can infitrate NCIS for what some old codes." Ellie laughed again, and before she could speak again, Fernando backhanded her hard on the face, which threw her against the pipe with a loud bang. Ellie bit her lip to keep from screaming. Luis was not to be taken lightly, and she righted herself. Fernando lunged and grabbed her neck with his large hand and squeezed.

"You stupid Girl!" Fernando sneered "Do You think it's just for Codes. No, it's the first step in bringing down the American Government. It will surpass you and me."

Ellie felt her airway close, saw white spots dance before her eyes. And the ever-present fear bubbled over. Fernando Luis was not a joker

Fernando got close and invaded her space as she gasped for breath. "I am going to give you one more chance. Yes or No."

Ellie nodded and said in a strangled voice, "Yes. I'll help"

Fernando released her and laughed a vicious laugh and stormed out.

Ellie sobbed as she slid down to the ground and finally gave in to the fear and pain she had been tapping down since she got kidnapped. She realized that for her to get out of there, she would end up losing everything.

As she huddled into a ball on the ground, She noticed her bracelet. It was a tri-tone gold braided herringbone bracelet. Ellie found it on her desk on her birthday. Finally, talking to Denise in accounting. She mentioned that as she was walking, she noticed Nick placing it on his desk. When Ellie researched the price, it was well over the 250. Ellie didn't know what to make of this gift, especially from Nick. The feelings were reasonably new, and truthfully they scared her but not being with Nick scared her more.

Ellie fingered the delicate chain and decided to put it through the handcuff. Hopefully, Nick will find it, and it will be a clue to save her. She closed her eyes and let the loud rocking of the ship lull her into a restless sleep.

Ten days

11 Nights. Sleepless nights of pacing, push-ups, and feeling like he was undercover again. Nick Torres, was at his wit's end. They had lost Fernando Luis. And with losing Fernando Luis, they had lost Ellie. It was like she disappeared without a trace. All his training told him that Fernando Luis had taken her underground. But Fernando Luis was excellent, maybe the best and Ellie was gone. The only shred of faith left was that Ellie was an excellent agent, and she escaped.

Nick decided that facing down ghosts in his apartment was not the way he wanted to spend his evening. Nick went into work early.

As become a regular occurrence Gibbs was in work as well.

Nick had stopped to pick up his and Gibbs coffee. "Morning Boss" Nick said calmly. Gibbs looked over his paperwork and reading glasses, "Morning Torres. Couldn't sleep?" Nick nodded and responded "Seems to be the trend"

"Thanks for the coffee," Gibbs said, going back to his paperwork.

Nick turned on his computer and started the search once again for Fernando Luis. McGee came in the right on time. And as the Senior Field Agent sat down, Gibbs phone rang.

"Grab your gear!, We got Luis's boat," Gibbs said, running toward the elevator. Nick grabbed his bag and followed Gibbs into the conveyor. Praying they would find Ellie.

The boat was not what Nick was expecting. It was a big beautiful yacht, however down in the hold was a dirty room. With just a pipe and a Chair. On the chair was a scarf. McGee took pictures of the room; there was blood spatter on the floor near the pipe. And a pair of handcuffs on the floor near the pipe.

Nick scanned the room, and something caught his eye. Gibbs picked up the scarf and smelled it. Much like he did at Agent David's office. Nick moved toward the thing gleaming in the sunlight.

"Gibbs, look. It's Ellie's bracelet. She was here" Nick said. "I gave it to her for her birthday. I can guarantee that is her blood"

McGee swabbed the blood and put the sample in his pocket. Gibbs silently watched the room.

"Torres, Ellie is alive. Breathe." Gibbs said steadily.

"How do you know that Gibbs" Nick asked earnestly.

Before Gibbs could answer, his phone rang. Kaise was on the other end saying that Fernando Luis was at the Navy yard and that he was demanding to talk to Gibbs.

Back at the Navy Yard.

Gibbs was ushered up to conference room. Nick walked over to his desk were on top was glass bird. Bright blue and hand blown, this bird was on top of the piece of paper. Nick admired the beautiful small bird.

He looked at the piece of paper.

Nick, I don't have a lot of time. I'm in trouble and will have to disappear for a while. I not undercover have to go dark. I am sorry. Out of everyone who I work with, I will miss you the most. I love you Nick, loved you since you called me Babe and now I'm sorry I won't hear it again. I don't know when I will be back. My grandmother always had a collection of these blue birds in her window, and always said it brought happiness. I hope this brings you joy. Don't dwell on me; this is my choice. I will see you again. Just watch for me at Oak Wild Park. I will leave a yellow ribbon by the oak tree near the flag. I love you, Nick. Be happy and don't look for me. They will kill you. Or something worst will happen. Love Ellie.

'God save thee, ancient Mariner!

From the fiends, that plague thee thus!—

Why look 'st thou so?'—With my cross-bow

I shot the ALBATROSS.


	5. Chapter 5

Albatross CHapter 5

Author's note: The poetry at the beginning and end of each chapter are from a poem titled "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

See! See! (I cried) she tacks no more!

Hither to work us weal;

Without a breeze, without a tide,

She steadies with upright keel!

Ellie Bishop starred at the fountain in Oak WIld Park. When She moved to DC, she needed a place that was wide open and quiet. Someplace where Ellie could hear birds and just unwind. She looked over at her captor. Viper stood by the car, watching everything. Viper's eyes were only visible under the headscarf, and they were continually moving. Ellie knew she would be disappearing, Fernando Luis would be leaving NCIS soon, then in two weeks, Director Vance will be dead. They had cut off her hair to a short straight bob and died it purple. It was pretty but made her eyes stand out more.

Something caught her eye. Standing 10 yards away was Nick. He looked like he was uncertain if he should approach. Ellie glanced back at Viper, and she saw him just watching him. Her hand went to her hip, where a weapon would be.

Nick started toward her, and she breathed in a steadying breath. She was afraid. He came up to the bench that she was sitting on. He was wearing a mechanic shirt with his name embroidered above his heart.

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?" Nick asked as if they were strangers in a park just hoping to share the bench and stare at the fountain. Ellie scooted over furthest from him, even though she wished she could hold him. Maybe just hugging him would stop the anxiety that strangled her constantly.

"Beautiful park. I have never been here before. Look at this tree. There is a yellow ribbon tied around it. "Nick said as he made conversation. Falling into the stranger who doesn't know Ellie. Ellie blinked back the tears. Her last encounter with this man who she loved so deeply, who by pretending to be strangers. She played with her hair to cover the wetness in her eyes.

"Yellow ribbons put on tree when someone came out of jail, that their spouse would welcome home," Ellie said quietly with her bangs obscuring her face.

"Hi, I'm Nick." Nick stuck out his hand and shook hers, the first time really looking at her. Nick noticed bruises and cuts that seemed to be healing on her face. She dyed her hair a bright purple, but her eyes were the same beautiful hazel. Ellie's eyes were, and like some of the light that always sparkled in her eyes was gone. Ellie shook his hand and stared into his eyes. Almost willing him to keep the stranger facade up.

"I'm Sophia," Ellie said. Nick knew it was not a coincidence she picked that name. It was deliberate.

"Hi, Sophia," Nick responded and gently squeezed her hand. And stared at her.

"Don't mind me asking Sophia, are you alright. I noticed from the parking lot you look sad." Nick asked, gently staring at the fountain.

Ellie laughed a phlegmy laugh and retorted with a faraway sounding voice. "My choices are catching up with me, and now I have to go away for a while. If I don't, people are going to get hurt, including people I love. I'm in a rock and hard place. I'm scared, and don't know what to do."

Nick looked at his watch and got up. "Well, Sophie, I'm sure it will work out. I have a bus to catch. If you are ever in the area again, let's get coffee. Or if you ever need a tune-up for your car." He winked at her and walked off. As he approached his truck (her truck), he silently took a picture of Viper and threw a tissue in the garbage.

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the card. It had a Mechanic logo on it and said Nick Torres, Mechanic and left his phone number. She noticed a small arrow drawn in the corner. She turned over the card and saw this note, "Grab that garbage." Ellie scrubbed her face and walked over to the garbage and grabbed the tissue. Viper wasn't paying attention to her; she was watching Nick drive away. She unwrapped the fabric and almost sobbed. There was a small hearing aid that would loop around her ear. On the back was a little button along with a light that blinked. Ellie figure it would connect to Nick if she needed help, and the light was a GPS. It was a lifeline. Ellie quickly put it in her ear and swooped her hands through her short hair to create a new part, and cover the hearing aid.

Viper turned toward her and asked, "Who was that?"

Ellie said in a firm voice, "I don't know some crazy person who wanted to fix my car."

Viper looked at her and asked again, "What did he give you?"

Ellie looked at her and laughed it off. "Just a business card." She held it out to Viper. Viper grabbed it and examined it.

Viper looked at her and inquired, "What does grab that garbage mean."

Ellie answered, "Your guess was as good as mine."

Viper then put her hand to her ear and listened. "We are moving again. Come along little Albatross. We must move on." Viper allowed Ellie into the car and closed the door behind her.

Viper watched the surroundings before moving over to the driver side and drove off.

Nick sat in an unmarked car, Gibbs sat in the Driver seat. With scope to watch the car that was in front of them.

"Did you get the tracer on her car, Torres?" Gibbs asked. Torres watched the car drive out of sight and felt his heart go with it.

"Yes, Sir," Torres responded. "And Ellie got the earpiece. I don't think she will activate until she needs help."

"Bishop won't risk it. If they make her go dark. At least we will be able to keep our ears open. Be patient Torres. We will get her back. "Gibbs said in a quiet voice watching the younger man in the passenger seat. "She'll survive. Torres, she is strong."

"I know that, Gibbs. But will I?" Torres said in a strangled voice.

"Hey, Nick. I promise we will get her back," Gibbs promised.

Down dropt the breeze, the sails dropt down,

'Twas sad as sad could be;

And we did speak only to break

The silence of the sea!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: The poetry at the beginning and end of each chapter are from a poem titled "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

Day after day, day after day,

We stuck, nor breath nor motion;

As idle as a painted ship

Upon a painted ocean.

71 days. Eleanor Bishop's analytical brain couldn't forget even when she had been dark for 71 days.

Ellie watched the scenery blur together, They had been driving for days. Sleeping in disgusting hotels and continuously moving around. She missed her regular work days, and mostly she missed Nick. Viper didn't talk much, and the constant orders in her ear distracted her. They were planning on an attack in a few days.

Ellie was supposed to infiltrate NCIS Headquarters via remote satellite uplink. Then Fernando Luis's men will take out Vance. Ellie had stopped sleeping, and guilt caused her to lose her appetite.

They were driving to the base. Viper had decided to drive from Arizona to Chicago. When in Chicago they would reunite with Fernando Luis. After Vance was dead, Ellie would never be able to go home. She would be given a tremendous amount of money and placed on a tropical Island somewhere to live out her days.

Ellie wished she could push the earpiece and connect to Nick. Call him in and have him save her. But the risks were too high. Her family in Oklahoma were not part of her job. They were innocent.

She missed her mom. She missed Gibbs. She missed Nick. She replayed all her memories with Nick and took it apart and like a puzzle put it back. Every smile and every glance, all those memories kept her up at night and was the only comfort in the dark when the monsters named guilt, fear, distrust kept her from sleeping.

"Albatross, you should try to sleep," Viper said as she drove.

"I have a question? Why the name Albatross?" Ellie asked. "It's the name of the mission. Why do you call me that?"

"Have you ever read the Rime of the Ancient Mariner. It's an ancient poem." Viper responds.

"I know it, Albatross is good luck." Ellie answers.

"Right little albatross, an albatross is good luck." Viper suggests and then stops talking. They continue the drive in silence.

Nick Torres starred at the picture of Ellie on his desk. He had called in a favor to Abby in London. She sent over every picture that she silently took of Ellie. Nick was able to pick his favorite. Kasie actually had the winner. Kasie snapped a picture of Ellie holding Cody. She was smiling and the baby's head on her shoulder. Ellie looked beautiful. Ellie was so lost in the moment small smile on her face, love in her eyes, she was unaware of the picture being taken.

Nick's phone dinged, and he was shaken out of the moment. He glanced at his phone.

_Nick Basement, I'm hit_

Nick read the message and reread the text. The number was unknown, but it replayed the SOS message that he and Ellie worked out.

Nick texted back. _Ellie No I'm Not leaving you._

Nick then ran down to the basement. Nobody was in the basement. He received another text from the unknown number.

_Turn on your earbud._

Nick reached up and depressed the button on his earbud. He could hear breathing

"Nick?" It was whispered and washed over him like a cozy warmth that chased away the coldest days.

"Ellie?" He said quietly

"Nick? I just needed to hear your voice. I needed to reach out because I'm going crazy" Ellie gasped, desperation rang clearly through her voice.

"Are you safe?" Nick sat on the stair near the basement.

"For now. Tell me something to get my mind off my situation. Something real," Ellie said ruefully.

"Ellie, I love you," Nick said, feeling tears spring into his eyes.

"Oh Nick, I love you too" Ellie responded without hesitation.

"We are working very hard to get you back. We don't have anything on Fernando Luis. But every day we are searching. McGee and Gibbs are helping me get you back." Nick said.

"Nick, be careful. These guys are dangerous. Promise me that if something goes wrong, you will leave me be." Ellie cried.

"Ellie, I can't promise that. I am going to get you back. Even if I lose my job. You are more important. I need you in my life, you are my anchor. I am stronger with you by my side." Nick pronounced. "Promise me you will try to find your way home. "

"I promise Nick," Ellie said with tears in her voice. "Nick, I have to go. I love you."

And just like that, her voice was gone. Nick knew that she had turned off the, and Nick punched the wall, bruising his knuckles, expressing a growl of anger.

He went upstairs. "McGee, can you trace this phone number? Ellie just made contact."

McGee asked, "is she safe?"

Nick responded, "For Now, McGee." feeling the pit of dread form in his stomach again.

We listened and looked sideways up!

Fear at my heart, as at a cup,

My life-blood seemed to sip!

The stars were dim, and thick the night,

The steersman's face by his lamp gleamed white;

From the sails the dew did drip—

Till clomb above the eastern bar

The hornèd Moon, with one bright star

Within the nether tip.


	7. Chapter 7

Albatross Chapter 7

Author's note: The poetry at the beginning and end of each chapter are from a poem titled "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

We listened and looked sideways up!

Fear at my heart, as at a cup,

My life-blood seemed to sip!

The stars were dim, and thick the night,

The steersman's face by his lamp gleamed white;

From the sails the dew did drip—

Till clomb above the eastern bar

The hornèd Moon, with one bright star

Within the nether tip.

The air was damp, smelled like sewage and popcorn. Ellie Bishop sat a crude, unfinished wood desk in an abandoned warehouse. The bureau had a small desk lamp and a large laptop. Every mob movie that Ellie has seen would describe this room correctly. Viper (her protector/captor/ and at odd moments friend) sat close, cleaning one of three concealed guns. Viper seemed to have weapons for every situation. Ellie found herself wondering what this woman did before getting involved with Fernando Luis.

There was a shout, and Ellie jumped, 71 days being away from her family made her nerves shot and paranoid. Fernando Luis came barreling around the corner, tailed by two of his bodyguard. Ellie turned back to the computer when all of a sudden, she flew off her chair. Ellie groaned as she connected with the concrete.

"How dare you! You made contact with NCIS. Did you really think I wouldn't know? I own you, and you have made everything much more difficult," Fernando accused as he kicked Ellie several times. Ellie lifted her arms in protection and felt her radius snap. Ellie screams as pain made her nauseous. Ellie also felt her ribs constrict as the blows kept coming finally a voice broke through the cloudiness

"Luis, stop, we don't want her dead" Viper's voice pierced the heaviness of the room. Fernando's men held her back from aiding Ellie.

Fernando Luis stopped and looked at Viper with a deranged expression on his face.

"My sweet, your act of bravery now has made a no-win situation. We are going to attack, and you will get to choose. Your beloved NCIS or Henderson County Oklahoma. I'll be back in an hour, you better have the server up and your decision." Fernando Luis slithered back out of the room.

Once Luis was gone. Ellie gingerly sat up with her injured arm tucked in by her chest. Her head was spinning, and it was hard to breathe. Viper kneeled down and helped the woman get up.

"Get up slowly, Eleanor. Breathe, I know it hurts just to breathe." Viper grasped her arms and helped sit in the chair.

Ellie booted up the computer and reached for her earbud. It had fallen out of her ear. Viper held it up and slowly took off her headscarf. Revealing her face. It was Ziva David. Ellie blinked at her and then blinked again.

"You're Ziva David. I must have hit my head." Ellie said as her thoughts seemed to finally settle around the pain that was shooting through her arm and ribs.

"Eleanor Bishop, you need to make contact with NCIS and warn them," Ziva responded

"Will that Help? I failed!" Ellie snapped. "Now Luis is going after both my families. I have to choose the NCIS because my family is defenseless. Why are you here? Why aren't you protecting Vance? What about Tony? He thinks you are dead. What about Tali. I'm about to lose everyone I love, including the man I love. Again!" Tears of failure, pain, desperation, and everything that had happened swarmed the blonde's eyes and spilled over.

Ziva held out the earbud.

"Eleanor, just reach out to Nick. Warn him. Our goal right now is to protect your family. The only way to protect both families is one contact NCIS and divert Luis from your family in Oklahoma. We are almost through this valley. I just need you to trust me and hang on for a little while more. I need to only a bit more faith. "

Ellie laughed a phlegmy laugh as those words rattled in her head again. Just a little faith. Those tiny words that sent her world topsy turvy, and actually sent her on vacation. She grabbed the earpiece turned on the GPS, put it in her ear, and breathed in a shaky breath.

Alone, alone, all, all alone,

Alone on a wide wide sea!

And never a saint took pity on

My soul in agony.


	8. Chapter 8

Albatross Chapter 8

Author's note: The poetry at the beginning and end of each chapter are from a poem titled "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. I didn't write it.

_Her_ lips were red, _her_ looks were free,

Her locks were yellow as gold:

Her skin was as white as leprosy,

The Night-mare LIFE-IN-DEATH was she,

Who thicks man's blood with cold.

137am

Nick Torres was running down a dark hallway. At the end was a door that was always out of his reach. He doesn't know how long he has been running, but he is exhausted. He was losing hope of open the door.

When suddenly whispered through the hallway was his name. He knew that voice, it was Ellie's.

"Nick"

"Nick"

Nick sprung out of bed, drenched in sweat from the nightmare. His eye swung around his sparse bedroom. He was losing his mind, he ran his hand over his face as the exhaustion from the few months descended again. He was debating about going for a run when the voice that haunts him speaks.

"Nick" Ellie's voice range through the earpiece, that Nick forgot he had been wearing.

"Ellie?" Nick breathed a short breath and stood. And put his hand on his ear.

"Hi, Nick," Ellie sucked in a breath through her teeth like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"There is no time to talk about me. You need to call Gibbs, and Vance. Tell them there is NCIS is in danger. Fernando Luis is going to attack NCIS. I can't lose my family. "Ellie's voice rose as panic and pain overcame her normal voice.

"Ellie, Baby, Breathe. I need you to keep talking. I'm calling Gibbs and heading into NCIS. Can you tell me where you are?

"I'm in Ohio. In a small motel named Island palms inn. We are in room 6. Fernando will be coming back in 20 minutes. Nick, Ziva is here too." Ellie sucks some air through her teeth as shooting pain courses through her broken arm.

"What's wrong?" Even as Nick spoke, Ellie felt a sense of calm. Her nightmare would be over soon.

"Luis broke my arm."

"Ellie, I need you to hold on. I'm going to save you. You need to have faith."

"Always Nick, Always"

Nick jumped in his jeep and drove to NCIS. While on the drive over he called Gibbs. Gibbs agreed to call McGee and meet him there.

10 Minutes later.

Nick updated Gibbs and McGee of what Ellie told him and then handed over his earwig. So that Gibbs could talk to Ellie, as McGee tracked her location. Nick felt adrenaline thrum through his veins to create a horrible crash later, but right now, it sharpened his senses.

Nick stood behind McGee's desk, watching his teammate's fingers fly across the keyboard. Nick internally counted to 100. Gibb continued to get info from Bishop.

"I've got her. She Is in Chagrin Falls, Ohio in an abandoned warehouse. 7 hours away." McGee piped up.

Gibbs stopped talking, looked at the screen.

"That's too far. McGee, patch us into her earbud. Bishop, Repeat what you just said." Gibbs ordered

"I must have hit my head, Gibbs. Ziva is here." Ellie's voice fills the bullpen.

McGee's eyes widen, and he looks at Nick. Torres shrugs. Gibbs turned to the screen.

"Ellie, give the earbud to Ziva," Gibbs ordered.

"Hello, Gibbs." Ziva's voice is clear and real. Nick is thankful it's in the middle of the night.

"Ziva, I need you to get away and get to Emerald Isle North Carolina. We will meet you there. Ziva, you keep Bishop and yourself safe. "

Ziva's voice rang out over the intercom again, "Gibbs, what about Bishop's family?"

Gibbs answered, "We will protect them. Tell Bishop, everything will be fine."

"Copy that Gibbs, Gibbs hurry. Bishop just passed out."

See! See! (I cried) she tacks no more!

Hither to work us weal;

Without a breeze, without a tide,

She steadies with upright keel!


End file.
